Vacation time
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: the team gets a vacation, Catherine brings Lindsay and Sara brings ?.... Sara/Greg..Cath/Sara frindship..
1. Problem

Chapter 1

**(Greg)**

We were all sitting in the break room. Waiting for Grissom to show up, and tell us what we are going to do tonight.

Grissom walked inside the room with Ecklie right behind him, Grissom sat down in one of the chairs.

The first thing coming to my mind was that someone had done something wrong or we would get a new team member.

"Do you all remember the competition all the teams where with in from this lab, about a month ago?" Grissom asked looking around the room, looking at all of us, we all nod our heads yes.

"Well it looks like you guys won, there will be a buss picking you up out in front of the lab tomorrow at 5 pm, you are all going on a two weeks vacation." Said Ecklie I could hear the irritation in his voice. He turned around and left the room.

We were all sitting staring at Grissom I for sure didn't believe him.

"Is it true?" asked Catherine looking over at Grissom.

"Yes it is, we are going to stay in a cabin up north out to the water, and we can just get it settled now that the rooms are all alike except one there is an extra bed, so all of you will get the normal room so there want be any fights." Said Grissom

"I can't go" said Sara looking a bit sad she got up from her chair and walked to the door.

"Sure you can the lab are paying and giving you the vacation time off" said Grissom, every one was looking at Sara to see that she would say.

"I can't" said Sara again and left the room.

"I will go talk to her" I said; getting up to leave the room and looked around to see if I could find Sara after some time I went out side to look and there she was sitting on the cold ground with her bag up against the wall.

"Hey" I said sitting down beside her, I took her hand in mine it was a little cold out here and she looked like she was freezing.

"Hi" she said back she was looking down at the ground.

"Why don't you want to come, I will be fun" I asked her.

"It's not like I don't want to I just can't go" she said looking over at me a sad smile on her face.

"Why?" I asked her again "My brother died 3 weeks ago, and he left his daughter for me to look after, I can't just leave her with a stranger for two weeks because we won a vacation" Sara said with tears running down her cheeks.

I got up and kneeled down in front of her and drayed her tears away with my thumb and when took her in my arms "How old is she?" I asked her smiling down at her.

"Four, I can't leave her Greg" Sara said again.

"Why don't we ask Grissom if you can get the room with the extra bed and when you can bring her with you" I told her, trying to get her to come with the rest of us for two weeks of fun.

"Then Catherine will probably want to have Lindsay with too" said Sara looking me in the eyes.

"Lets just ask, okay?" I asked taking her hand and helping her to her feet "Okay" she said back and we walked back inside the lab together.

When we got back inside Grissom was ready to jump in our heads, but Catherine stopped him "We thought you guys got lost" said Catherine.

"So are you coming with us or not?" asked Grissom. I think he is angry, I said something before Sara got her self in trouble.

"She will come on one condition, she will get the room with the extra bed" said I looking over at Grissom.

"Why? There are others of us there want the big room too" said Catherine looking over at Sara giving her, her best death stare.

"Catherine is right, you will get a room like the others" said Grissom. Sara got back up from her chair and left the room faster then any one could say trip.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Catherine.

"Her brother just died Catherine, what is what's wrong" I said; why did I just say that, what if Sara doesn't want them to know?

"Oh God, why havened she said anything to anyone?" Catherine asked looking over at me the rest of the guys were just looking at Catherine and me talking.

"She has had a lot to do, like taking care of her four year old niece" I told Catherine.

"Is that why she want the big room?" asked Nick.

"Yes she doesn't want to leave her with a stranger for so long, I'm sure you wouldn't do that to Lindsay, maybe you could bring her with too" I said looking at every one in the room.

"I don't think so; we are not going on vacation to bring screaming kids with us" said Grissom, every body in the room turned around to look at him.

"What ever you like it or not we are taking them with us, we can always share the rooms, I guess we would have had to any way, since Brass and Sofia are coming to, and I don't think there are that many rooms in the cabin" said Catherine turning around looking at me.

"Go tell her she can bring her little girl" Catherine told me almost sending me out the door. I walked down the hall way and inside the locker room finding are sitting on the bench with her head in her hands.

"Hi sweetie" I said walking over and sitting down besides her taking her in my arms.

"So what did they say?" she asked looking up at me.

"You can bring her and Catherine is bringing Lindsay" I said smiling down at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

Thanks for reading...


	2. Jennifer

Chapter 2

**(Sara)**

"Hi sweetie wake up" I said as I sat down on Jennifer's bed to wake her up for our trip to where ever out in know were we are going.

Jennifer hates to get up no mater what time of the day it is, she just likes to lay in bed all the time, just like my brother he was just the same never wanted to get up and out of bed.

Jennifer has always been like a daughter to me and I think she sees me like her mother too since she never meet her real mother, her mother died a couple of hours after Jennifer had been born.

"Sweetie" I said pulling her covers down, that has always worked.

"Don't want to" she said, she isn't a morning person she is always grumpy when she has just woken up from a nap or a long nights sleep.

"Sweetie you have to, we are going on that trip I told you about" I told her.

"Is Greggo going to be there?" she asked, I still can't believe she found out I like him and ever since she has want to meet him. Now she will get to meet him and I can't wait Greg is so good with kids and I hope he will like Jennifer and that they will get along.

I really like Greg but if he and Jennifer don't like each other I don't think I want to make a move, maybe I should let him make the first move if he hasn't made a move the first week then I will make the move.

I hope Jennifer will like him when she meets him in real life and not just on pictures and what I have been telling her please make them get along.

"Me want blue" said Jennifer, why does she always make her sentences so short that know one can understand what she is saying, but I will guess that she want her some of her closes to be blue.

"What is Blue sweetie?" I asked her to get to know more about it is she wants'.

"Blue shirt" she said, now I at lest know what shirt she wants' to wear but I can't remember if I packed it down to take it with us, I hope not because we want leave this house before she has the blue shirt on.

"And what pants do you want to wear?" I asked her.

"Kitten, Kitten me want Kitten" Jennifer said clapping in her little hands. I went over to her closet and got her closes, her pants with a kitten on and her blue shirt, a clean set of underwear and a couple of socks.

"Come on Sweetie out of bed so you can get dressed" I told her, before I even got back to the bed she was standing on the floor on her bar foot taking her pyjamas off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweetie we have to go now or else we are going to be late" I yelled to Jennifer, I don't know what she is doing but she said something about making something for Greg, but now we have to go we have to be at the lab in about an hour.

Jennifer came running out from her bedroom "See what me made" she said showing me her drawing, I think it's her on the drawing standing between me and Greg but I'm not sure.

"It's beautiful sweetheart, is that you?" I asked her pointing on the little girl in the picture.

"Yes and you and Greggo" she said nodding her head, I gave her, her drawing back and she put it in her pants pockets.

She sat down on the floor to take her shoes on, she is beginning to be a big girl can do things on her own, but she still needs help with her jacket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up in front of the lab, every body else was already there, even Catherine was there who always gets a little late when ever she has to pack and she always have so many things with her, and then she has Lindsay who has been a bit of trouble lately after her fathers death, maybe I can talk a little with her on this vacation, getting her to be a little more nice towards Catherine. Maybe I could help her I know that she is going trough I hope I can help her.

I think I'm rambling now so maybe I should just shut up now and get out of the car the other have started to stare at me like I have hit my head.

"Can you take your seat belt of?" I asked Jennifer who was starting to get impatient to get out of the car.

Jennifer didn't say anything she just nodded with her head and took her seat belt of and she was on her way out of her seat.

"Hey, Hey sweetie take it easy I will come around and help you out" I told her and got out of the car; I walked around and opened the door to the back seat to let Jennifer out.

"Come here" I said to her, I took her in my arms and closed the door before walking over to the others, Nick and Warrick had already taking Jennifer and my stuff out of the trunk.

"Hi" I said when we came over to the others they where just staring at Jennifer and me, it's probably because I have always said I wasn't good with kids and now here I'm with a kid on my arm.

"Hi" said Greg walking over to Jennifer and Me; he took Jennifer's hand in his own.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" he asked Jennifer.

"Jennifer" she wisped hiding her head in my neck, I have never seen her shy before, why now?

"Hi Jennifer, I'm Greg" Greg told her and her head came up from my neck with a big smile on her face.

"Greggo, Greggo me have something for you" she told him she was smiling so much you would think she had gotten every think she ever wanted.

"You Have?" Greg asked her, he turned his head to look at me like I had something to do with it.

"Don't look at me" I told him.

Jennifer took her drawing out of her pocket and gave it to Greg.

"It's beautiful Sweetie" Greg said to Jennifer, Jennifer hold her arms out to Greg, I think she wants him to carry her.

I gave Greg Jennifer and we sat down on the bench in front of the lab with the others.


	3. Bus ride 1:2

Chapter 3

**(Greg)**

We are sitting in the buss on the way towards the cabin, I can't believe that we have only been driving for half an hour it feels like we have been driving at lest two hour, this is going to be a long and boring drive.

Maybe I should ask if one of the kids have a CD with them than at lest it wont be quiet all the time, Nick and Warrick are sitting in the back talking about baseball and some other sports I can't really hear what they are saying.

Grissom and Brass are sitting in front of Nick and Warrick but they don't talk to each other I think Grissom is still pretty pissed that the Jennifer and Lindsay are with us, I don't know what is wrong with him but I'm sure of one thing and what is what Grissom doesn't like kids.

Grissom is reading one of his magazines, probably about bugs and Brass is looking out the window and he looks like he is going to fall asleep some time soon.

Catherine and Sofia are sitting in front of Grissom and Brass, they are talking about girl stuff, makeup and clouts, boring why can't we all play a car game or listen to music.

Jennifer and Lindsay are sitting in the front I think Jennifer is sleeping but it is also still to early and she is probably not used to get up so early in the morning, and Lindsay is probably listening to her iPod or something like that, they have been quiet for some time now.

Sara and me are sitting right behind the girls, when Ecklie said there would be a buss picking us up outside the lab I thought it was one of those big ones, and not a small buss with only 10 seats plus the one beside the drivers seat, when we had all gotten our things inside the mini buss and every one had taken a seat I thought that Grissom was going to take the seat up front with the driver, since he was the only one there hadn't taken a seat yet, I think that Grissom's first choice would have been to sit beside Sara.

Maybe I should try to get some sleep, I have started ramble in my thoughts and I don't think that is such a good idea I'm just going to get really annoying for the rest of the day, just like many of the others I haven't gotten that mush sleep and when I don't sleep I seems to piss people of just by being in the same room as them.

"Greg is something wrong?" asked Sara, when I turned around to look at her she was looking back at me, I'm not sure how she got the thought that there were something wrong maybe I made a funny face wile doing all my thinking.

"No why would you think that?" I asked her back, she gave me one of her best smiles, I just love her smiles, I just love all of her, and I really hope I can get my self to tell her how I feel about her wile we are on this vacation, maybe I can get some help from her nice aka daughter.

"You just looked troubled, that's all" she said in a sweet voice, I can't believe how sweet she is, she cares so much about others, many might say she is way to private to care openly about others, but she does she got the biggest heart I have ever know a person to have.

"I'm fine sweetie, I was just thinking" I told her, God did I just call her sweetie, I know it isn't as bad as honey but when I have know idea about how she feels about me, I just feel like I might be scaring her away by calling her things like that.

Sara didn't say any thing back she just turned her back a bit towards me and when she put her head down on my shoulder and not long after she was fast asleep, she looks like an angel when she is sleeping.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and thanks to (Sara lover554, NcisandBonesFan4Life, and iluvdarts) for Reviewing Chapter 2.


	4. Bus ride 2:2

Chapter 4

**(Greg)**

God can this bus ride get any more boring, I really should ask the girls if they have some music we can listen to.

I leaned forward as well as I could without waking Sara up "Jennifer do you have a CD?" I whispered to the little girl.

"Yes" Jennifer told me, and showed me her CD.

"Can you give it to the driver?" I asked her and she gave me a nod; she leaned forward and gave the CD to the bus driver.

The bus driver put the CD in the stereo and the music started to play; it didn't matter that it was some sort of musical songs.

Jennifer and Lindsay started to sing along with the lyrics.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me  
_

_You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason._

_  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

_  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

_  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
and it's brought us here because  
because you are the music in me_

Jennifer sings like an angel; Lindsay doesn't sing badly, but you can easily hear the deferent's between them.

The music is maybe a little bit too loud, because Sara started to movie beside me, but she didn't seem to mind, because she started to sing along with the girls.

_Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me_

_  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And know, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

_  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
we got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)_

_  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us_

_  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me_

_  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)  
_

"Are we done with the stupid songs now?" Grissom asked; he really doesn't like children or music; or anything that doesn't have anything to do with bugs.

"We are done, when the kids think we are done" Catherine said, I think Catherine, is counting Sara and me in under the kids thing.

We listened to the rest of the songs and before we knew of it the bus came to a stop, and the bus driver took the CD out of the player and gave it back to Jennifer.

The driver got out from the car and unloaded our thing, while the rest of us got out from the car, when everyone and everything was out of the bus we walked inside and found our rooms.

Warrick and Nick got a room together with two single beds.

Sofia took the room with one single bed.

Catherine and Lindsay took a room with a double bed.

Sara, Jennifer and Me got the room with a single and a double bed.

Grissom and Brass got to share a room with two single beds; even though they got to have a bed each, I still feel bad for Brass; if Sofia doesn't mind we can always movie Brass bed to her room, unless we can get Grissom to move rooms, if he gets too much for Brass.


End file.
